


Of hunters and teddies

by BlackeyedCas (KayrenHikari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets cursed, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teddy Dean, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayrenHikari/pseuds/BlackeyedCas
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are hunting a witch and Dean gets cursed. Unoriginal? Well no. Dean gets changed into a walking and talking teddy bear and he doesn't like it one bit. Except for Castiel's cuddles. He likes those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I promised you all in my last multichapter fic that I would stick to one shots. Then I got this idea. SO SORRY I LIED. I have a Dean teddy myself (Instagram: @ TeddyDeanW) and thought it'd be cool to write a fic. Ehehe. Well, Enjoy!

It’s a case that is just perfect for them. Within a month there were three unexplained disappearances and all from the same high school. Dean cannot wait to go hunting again and Sam just shakes his head at his brother’s excitement as they walk to the car. Castiel isn’t far behind them, nearly human and pretty much powerless. But Dean had promised that he could come on the next hunt they were going on. He even taught him how to handle a gun. He wasn’t a real hunter yet, but he was getting there.

 

The drive to their old hometown Lawrence is a short drive and not much has changed since their last visit. They pay a visit to Mary’s grave and Castiel uses what little powers he has to give Mary new flowers on her grave. It means the world to Dean and Sam. “She would’ve liked you,” Sam tells Castiel when they are in the Impala again. “You would’ve been a son to her.”

 

They drive to the high school where the disappearances happened and they talk to some of the students and teachers. They split up, Dean with Castiel and Sam on his own. None of the people they talk to know anything more than what was already in the police report, but the drama club students mention seeing a bright light at the parking lot just before their friends vanished. They also find out that none of these girls had enemies. They weren’t the most popular or the least popular at the school. The teachers know nothing, just that the girls didn’t show up at school the following they. They just disappeared and no one knows how or why.

 

They get a motel room in town and Dean orders dinner for them while Sam is on the phone with the local police. Castiel flips through John’s journal to see if there is anything on bright lights and disappearances. There is nothing. Unless you count UFO’s.

“What about a Djinn?” he asks, but Dean shakes his head. Djinns don’t do light.

“Or something like that one witch that made people into children to eat them?”

“Could be. We killed that one though.” Dean paces the room. “Could be witches.”

“I bet on that option,” Sam says after hanging up the phone. He walks to them. “No traces, no dead bodies found later. Nothing. The cops don’t know where to look.” He takes a bite of his burger and shakes his head. “It can’t be ghosts either. Could be aliens though.”

Dean nods, completely ignoring the aliens comment. He doesn’t believe in aliens. And he hates them. “Witches then. Gotta look out for any strange stuff.”

“Don’t we always?” Sam asks.

 

\--

 

The next day starts with a drive around town and Sam and Castiel look around for any signs of witches while Dean drives. Too green lawns could be a sign. Or certain herbs in a garden that normally do not grow there. They find absolutely nothing and after two rounds they head back to the motel to come up with a different strategy. Sam decides on interviewing locals and the parents and soon leaves the motel room. Dean is left alone with Castiel. 

“How can we find a witch?” Castiel asks. “I doubt my powers are strong enough to locate one.” He shakes his head a bit. 

“Think you can sense magic though?” Dean asks as he grabs his jacket. “Because we’re going back to that school.”

 

They return to the school and Dean parks the Impala in the parking lot where the bright light was supposedly seen. Dean walks around the area looking for any clues or signs and Castiel tries to sense for traces of magic. It takes them what feels like ages to find something somewhat out of the ordinary. There is a pile of some kind of white fluff in one of the parking spaces near the bushes surrounding the area. It looks like the stuffing of a stuffed animal, wet from the rain. Dean kneels down to examine it.

“There is magic on it,” Castiel warns him before Dean can touch the stuff. The hunter quickly pulls his hand back. “It is faint, but it is there. You were right, Dean. This looks like witches are responsible.” He kneels next to Dean, too much in Dean’s personal space as usual, and ghosts his hand over the stuffing. “I fail to see how this stuff is connected to the disappearances, but cannot deny the presence of magic in it.”

“Well, perhaps a giant teddy bear kidnapped them?” Dean jokes, only getting an odd look from Castiel. “What? Wouldn’t be the first time we deal with that.” He shrugs and gets to his feet. “I’ll call Sam and tell him what we found out.” He gets his phone and dials Sam’s number.

 

They meet up at a diner and discuss the findings while eating. Dean tells Sam about the white stuffing they found and Sam tells them that he found absolutely nothing besides learning that there is a new teacher since a month. Whatever is going on is clearly happening at the school. 

 

\--

 

That evening Dean breaks the lock of the back door of the school and the three sneak into the school. Dean walks quickly through the dark hallways while Castiel searches for traces of magic again. He finds some at the art room and informs the brothers.

“Awesome. It’s always the creative ones,” Dean mutters as he opens the door, gun at the ready. The room seems abandoned though. He flips on a switch and the lights go on. The room is filled with paintings and artworks and several glass cases are lined up against a wall. They contain statues and one catches Sam’s eye.

“Look…” He points at two eerily familiar looking dolls. Both are the vintage type of dolls with porcelain faces and Victorian dresses. But it are the faces that send shivers down their spines.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Dean asks his brother while they look at the dolls. They look at each other and nod.

“The missing girls.”

 

“Well well well.” They are startled by the sudden voice that sounds through the room. “You shouldn’t be here.” A man steps out of the darkness at the back of the room. A witch. Dean immediately pulls Castiel behind him and aims his gun at the man. 

“It’s over, asshole! Let these girls go.” He glares at the man who starts to laugh.

“No, I won’t. And it is time for you to head home. I do not want you to mess with my collection.” He waves his hand and Castiel only has a second to warn them before they are hit with a wave of magic. Everything goes black around them.

 

Castiel wakes in his own bed. It is almost like yesterday never happened. He yawns and rolls over, right against something soft and small. He blinks sleepily and sits up, pulling the blanket back to reveal a sleeping teddy bear. A very familiar teddy bear.

"DEAN?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Em Gee. I am so sorry. So I got myself locked out of this account, then sh*t went down with a 'friend' and I lost all will to write. 
> 
> Many thanks to Michael Riv who seemed so excited after reading this and got my love for writing back a bit. So this chapter is for you. <3
> 
> Bit of a short chapter to get back into the story. I fixed the image in the previous chapter but I am sorry it is so big ;-;

There are three thinks Dean loves. Pie. Booze. And sex. And his brother Sam of course, but well... Right now he cannot have booze or sex so he managed to get himself in the fridge and steal the pie. It was quite a challenge in this small and furry form and he nearly got himself locked up in the cold space. But he managed. And thus he is now sitting on the floor, stuffying his beary mouth with pie. He hates being a teddy bear. He hates being small and fluffy and he absolutely hates how Sam keeps calling him cute. But there is one plus of the situation. His belly is full more quickly so he won't finish the pie in one go. He sighs and flops on his back, rubbing a paw over his full belly.

 

And that is how Cas finds him. 

 

"Dean, what are you doing?" the ex-angel asks him, crouching down by the teddy bear. "I am not sure if eating pie is good for you now. While you are in this state."

 

"Screw that," Dean mutters, not moving an inch. "Screw everything." 

 

"Please, Dean. You know we will get you back to normal. We just have to find that witch and get him to change you back." He picks Dean up in his arms and puts the leftovers of the pie in the fridge. Dean finds that he secretly likes being held by Castiel. There is no way he'd say that out loud though. Castiel carries him to the table in the hall and sits, holding Dean on his lap. It's only when Sam sees them that Dean starts protesting about the affection. He scrambles out of Cas' lap and sits on the table. 

 

"So, what do we got so far?" Dean asks his brother. "How do we get rid of this guy and get me back to normal?" 

 

"We'll need to find a way to kill him first," Sam says. "It should break the spell immediately. Then not only you but also the missing girls will be saved." He browses through webpages on his laptop and Dean peaks at the screen. Sam is always the one who does the research, but now he wants to help because he's not gonna sit on his butt and do nothing while he is cursed. There's a lot of info on specific witches on the screen and Dean spots something familiar. "Look. The 'toymaker'." Dean moves closer and reads what is on the screen. "The toymaker is a strong witch who is known for his magical toys. It is said that his toys trap the souls of whoever is in his way. This witch can only be killed by one thing, which is something no one has ever accomplished before: Find the first doll he made and burn it." He blinks. "The first doll he made? But how the hell do we find that? It could be anywhere in the world?!" He is clearly upset now and blows up his cheeks, looking more cute than angry. "Stupid witch!" He is no longer his calm self and stomps off to his room.

 

Sam looks at Castiel and continues reading. "So get this. Apparently the first doll has to stay near the witch because it is tied to his magic. It must be somewhere in that classroom. Or at least in that school," He tells Castiel. "Let's go and see if we can find it.

 

 

\---

 

 

In his room, Dean sighs, feeling like giving up. The witch is a lot harder to kill than they all expected and it seems like he is going to be staying like this. A stupid fluffy teddy bear. He climbs on his cabinet and drags the bottle of whiskey to a glass, pouring him some. He needs a drink...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it wasn't too bad :'D Remember, Teddy Dean has his own instagram: @ TeddyDeanW . You can follow him there for more adventures! *poofs*

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! That is chapter one! All chapters will contain pictures. (:
> 
> Teddy Dean: "BE READY FOR MORE SOON!"


End file.
